


Amends

by Breyito



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Existential Angst, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Loki Redemption, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sentence of a hundred years on Asgard's prison, Loki is ready to accept his misdeeds and start working for his family's and realm forgiveness.<br/>Specially, his brother's. Thor has become now his only hope at real happiness, even if it has taken him six millenniums to accept his feelings for him.<br/>He has decided he would do anything to have Thor's love again. And forever.<br/>But...<br/>what if Thor already has a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Well, this is my first fic on Thor's fandom and English is not my mother languaje (besides this is unbetad) so please, please, be nice to me.  
> I really hope you'll like it ñ.ñ

**_36.520…_ **

The guards outside the door start whispering, so much like his first week here that he feels like mocking them, but does not. He has learnt that his sense of humor is not appreciated down here, a long while ago. With the exception of three of all the guards he had had watched him over the years, who asked about tricks to make the shifts a little less boring. He will miss them, a bit. Maybe he would visit now and then. Perhaps.

**_36.521…_ **

The other prisoners look at him with hate, he has never form part of them for a reason, and that reason is the why of his freedom, due in a couple of days. On the firsts years of his life that reason was his pride and love, then it became a burden so heavy like a ton of bricks. Later, when he discovered that it was the biggest lie of his life, that reason became nothing but pain and hate. Years ago, when he was first brought to this cell, he would have spitted over that reason without a second thought. Now, it is something he has to live up to again, because he had decided he would do whatever it took to make amends with his family and kingdom; to finally be seen as he had always wanted.

**_36.522…_ **

He can feel his magic awakening, vibrating under his skin, after being dormant for _so,_ so many days. It is still unreachable, but now he can _sense_ it, and it is wonderful. His reflection looks healthier already, and he realizes he will never take his magic for granted again. There are so many things he will not take for granted anymore…

**_36.523…_ **

The dreams that left him at peace long ago are now back, but with a main difference: his family does not look at him with disappointment and betrayal, but with hope and pride. He understood decades ago he had been given a second chance and not a life sentence. He will die before ruining it.

**_36.524…_ **

Two servants come down before sunset, to bring him his clothes and wash him. He lets them cut his hair, but asks them to keep it below his waist. It is a change already, the first of many to come. He knows trying to sleep would be useless, so instead he imagines the many ways tomorrow morning might start. He makes an effort not to notice that the first person who reaches to hug him is always the same, a blonde with a beautiful smile.

**_36.525…_ **

Finally, the sun is getting up. He cannot help but tug at his clothes and touch the braid he manage to do on his head every few seconds, too nervous to see all the eyes that are upon him. The recluses with envy and hate and the guards with sympathy and something akin to hope (they were here to watch him this entire century after all; and they are the ones his father interviewed to see if he was ready or not to be released. With and exception or two, all of them trusted him enough). He can only think about his mother, his father (and gods if it did not take effort to think of him that way again) and…and his brother; the main cause for his change, his…recovery. He can barely contain his urge to hug and k-

“Loki Odinson. You will be escorted to the Throne Room. The Royal Family is awaiting you” -says a guard; his name is Horkvir and he is one of the three that made his life here a bit better. Loki can hear a “ _may the gods be with you today_ ” behind him and smiles a bit.

 _Yes, please gods, let me make things right,_ he prays, _let me make them… make **him** happy._

……………

…………

………

…………

……………

The sun hits his face on the way around the halls of the palace, the day is bright and there is not a single cloud on the sky. Loki smiles, thinking Thor must really be happy to be able to see him again.

The golden doors open, and suddenly all the nerves he has had all the past week disappear.  His mother does not wait for him to be half the way to the throne, and she is already hugging him. He can only hug her back with all his strength, knowing she is stronger than most might think. Both can feel tears on their cheeks but neither mentions it. They are proud, it is a shared trade.

His father is the next, and he cannot think of anything else while hugging him but “ _sorry, sorry, so sorry”,_ and if a few drops fall on his hair Odin will blame a nonexistent hole on the roof and Loki will support him.

A few minutes had pass, when the brunette notices his bones are still intact, because his brother had not crushed them yet. He looks up to his parents and with fear.

“Where is Thor?” he dreads the answer. One hundred years are not much, but his brother can get himself into the most ridiculous of problems with just a few words; and without him to buy their way out with only the minimal violence…

“Your brother is fine, Loki. He has merely gone to fetch his wife and daughter.” answers his father. The relief he feels at this is washed away in a second, when he manages to grasp the meaning of the last spoken words. Wife? Daughter? It can surely not be the truth…right? He cannot have fought to accept his feelings for over six decades (well, more like six millenniums) just for them to be crashed now.

“Brother!” yells a joyful voice “you’re finally here!” and while the crushing hug he had expected all these years is given to him, he lets himself hope. Before breaking their embrace he murmurs a little spell to dry their tears and looks at Thor with a big smile. The golden god returns it with one of his own.

And then…

“Thor, dear, are you not going to introduce us?” a female voice says. “My greetings, Prince Loki.”

“Oh, yes.” answers the future king. “Brother, this is Lady Vaynn, my wife and future Queen of Asgard.” he points to the petite red haired woman besides him “and this is Sissel, Princess of Asgard” he says palming the child’s head.

…everything crumbles under his feet. Once more.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sentence of a hundred years on Asgard's prison, Loki is ready to accept his misdeeds and start working for his family's and realm forgiveness.  
> Specially, his brother's. Thor has become now his only hope at real happiness, even if it has taken him six millenniums to accept his feelings for him.  
> He has decided he would do anything to have Thor's love again. And forever.  
> But...  
> what if Thor already has a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the new chapter!  
> Any mistakes, feel free to correct me ; )  
> Enjoy!

 

 _“Prince Loki, may I come in?”_ can be heard from the inside of the room. Loki is sitting on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his face between his hands.

“Yes. Come in.” he says, voice a bit strangled, trying to remove the wetness of his face with the palms of his hands.

“Oh, Loki…” he hears before somebody hugs him from his front. He just lets go and starts sobbing again, shaking.

After a while, the crying stops and he finally looks at the other person on the face.

“I have missed you, Vlairr” he says with a small smile that is corresponded with another.

“So have I, Loki. But it has not been that long for us” answers the brown haired man with a wink.

“Yes…only a decade. A gift from Father.” Affirms the prince, remembering.

…………

_“I don’t want to leave you here again, Loki, it is harder every time.” Says Vlairr, using the last seconds they have together to give his friend a hug with even more strength._

_“I know, but this is the last time. Our next meeting will be more amendable and joyful.” Answers the brunette; looking into lilac eyes, trying to comfort._

_“Have this week not being enjoyable enough for you?” teases the other, pressing his finger on a big bruise on Loki’s shoulder._

_“Stop it; you know you are my best friend. There is no other I would rather have here, as you also know” answers the green eyed with a smile and a light punch on Vlairr’s right arm._

_“That I do. Although I cannot see why.                You are beautiful on any form, and this one certainly has its charm.” He says with a wink, making Loki smile._

…………..

“It was fun, all those times.” Loki says, smiling.

“Yes, undoubtedly.” Vlairr is glad his friend is letting his sadness go, but he has to ask. “What are you going to do now?” he dreads the answer.

“The only thing I can, I will try to be a worthy prince and have our people forgiven me.”

“How would you do that? You know that my life, my magic and sword is at your disposal if so you need it.” He wants to ask why Loki is not reacting as he used to, why he is staying if he is only going to suffer, if he still has hopes. But he says nothing of that, because he does not want to force Loki to answer and prefers silence to lies. Loki is too hurt on that subject to say the truth yet.

“Actually…I do.” Loki says, smirking. “Father has given me a mission, to go to Muspelheim to retrieve a possession stolen from him by a servant of the house of Surtur. He has no reason but instinct to suspect it was him, and to avoid from causing a war without reasons, he is sending me.”

“Is it not too dangerous? You are more fragile to high temperatures after all.” States Vlairr with concern.

“No, because I have a spell that is going to do wonders.” Loki is smiling, that mad little smile he has when an idea has gotten to his head. Vlairr can only smile happy and excited.

“And I suppose you need help with it?” he asks laughing “Do not worry; I will help you, my friend.”

“Thank you, Vlairr. Now, shall we spar? I got so much unspent energy.”

“Oh, I’m sure; I was not there to wear you out!”

They leave the chambers laughing, like on old times, Vlairr telling Loki the last rumors of the castle and Loki playing with his daggers, scaring the servants at the same time they put smiles on their faces. They do not complain; after all, the servants missed their prince too.

…………

………

……

“Loki! What a wonderful surprise. Were you looking for me, my son?” asks Frigga, as she sees her son on her garden, sitting on the grass.

“Mother” he answers, giving her a kiss as she drops besides him. “Yes, actually. I would like to spar with you.”

“Really?” asks the Queen surprised.

“Of course, you are one of the best warriors Agard has ever seen!” compliments her son with a smile. “Besides…Vlairr begged me for rest and Amora is nowhere to be seen” he laughs. Frigga laughs with her.

“Being that way, I feel obligated to let Vlairr rest and give his pride time to recover” she throws at Loki an amused look “because I’m sure you wore him out. And it would be nice to stretch my muscles. Your brother does no longer has time for that.” And if she is about to apologize for bringing the blonde to their conversation, she is middle surprised to watch the smile on Loki’s face stay.

Although; Loki has always been good to hide his emotions. Sometimes, not often but sometimes, even from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's getting misterious.  
> Let's see if anybody can figure out the visits of Vlairr!!!
> 
> kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I believe it's fair I explain the names:  
> Horkvir: I was looking for nordic names and this called my attention. I think it's strong.  
> Vaynn: is not nordic, I came up with it because of this: Vain-Vaynn. That's how I imagine this character is.  
> Sissel: another nordic name. I wanted something similar to 'sweet', but found none.
> 
> Anyway, did you like it?  
> Please, feel free to answer!
> 
> PS: if you found any mistakes, please tell me so I can delete them.


End file.
